


A Raven Finds His Wings

by Storijophe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storijophe/pseuds/Storijophe
Summary: The first time it happened, Akira was confused. Arsène soothed him,Worry not, little thief. And then his vision flickered, and when it came back, he could feel Arsène’s power thrumming in his veins.And oh, thewings.
Relationships: Slight Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	A Raven Finds His Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had while daydreaming in Spanish class, so here you go. Having wings would be cool as hell and you can't change my (or Akira's) mind.

The first time it happened, Akira was confused. Arsène soothed him, _**Worry not, little thief**_. And then his vision flickered, and when it came back, he could feel Arsène’s power thrumming in his veins. He could feel fire dancing in his eyes, his mouth a vicious grin, the demon’s horns extending from his head.

And oh, the _wings._ Akira laughed, and flapped his new wings, and they felt right, like he’d been missing a limb all his life. He flew up and dived down, joy lancing through him in spite of the shadow, in spite of his teammates’ concerned cries. He was _free_.

Of course, once the battle was over, and Arsène faded from his form, there were the questions from the other Thieves. Ryuji was excited and jealous, Makoto and Haru concerned but interested. Futaba was freaking out about a theory of her mother’s, Morgana was beyond confused. It was a good time, and he answered as many questions as he had answers to.

“No, I don’t know how or why.” “Yes, it’s exhausting, but it’s exhilarating. I’d do it again if it wasn’t so draining.” “Sure, I can try to show you guys how, I guess.”

None of the others managed it, so far as he was aware, but that was okay. Just another thing making him unique. No big deal.

* * *

Maruki’s reality was...well, a lot. A lot to handle, to think about, to process. There was one major perk, though. Akira got to have his wings outside of the Metaverse.

He, of course, immediately tried to fly, which was disappointingly fruitless; it turns out human bodies _aren’t_ designed for flight, or at least he wasn’t. He then tried to glide off the roof of a building, which worked far better, but still ended with him taking a dive into the metaverse, where he could handle the landing better.

It was reckless, perhaps even stupid, but it was a welcome distraction from the other Thieves and their new realities. Goro thought he was ridiculous, but Goro didn’t have wings, so what did he know. Sure, Goro was pretty _and_ intelligent, but Akira knew what he was doing, dammit.

* * *

When Akira went to talk to Lavenza and Igor before the final confrontation with Maruki, he asked about them. “I know everything will revert to before he took control of reality, but will I get to keep my wings?”

Lavenza and Igor shared a glance which he could only guess was amused. Igor sounded regretful when he spoke, at least as much as his voice sounded like anything. “You will not, no. Not only are your wings part of this reality, which we cannot just separate without further repercussions, I do believe they would be quite...distracting, were it not for Maruki’s influence.”

He nodded, solemnly fluttering his wings; they felt so _right_ , but he wasn’t going to stray from the path they had decided on for something as minor as _losing a limb_. He (probably) wasn’t going to let Goro’s death stop him, so why should this?

* * *

As soon as he woke up in the baseline reality, he regretted his choice. He’d grown used to having his wings, and their absence was immensely disconcerting. The weight that was no longer at his back set him off balance, the minute adjustments he subconsciously made caused him to twitch occasionally as his brain tried to send messages to muscles that hadn’t existed to begin with.

He missed his wings. He’d never felt so free, so... _himself_. He felt like he'd lost a limb, but the feeling of seeing double he got when he thought back to his time with his wings was disorienting. The fact that he remembered the past few months of reality helped with not looking insane, but it certainly didn't stop him from _feeling_ insane. He had plenty of time to think, after all. Plenty of time to miss his wings. And Goro.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? This is the first time I've written anything even vaguely implying romantic interest, so let me know how I did. And yes calling your supposed-to-be-dead rival pretty is romantic interest, I promise.


End file.
